Communication systems in which the receiver tracks the transmitter typically allow the transmitter to consume less power than the non-tracking communication systems. Consider a satellite system that includes an earth-based receiver and an earth-orbiting transmitting satellite, for example. Currently, such satellite systems include a tracking processor that directs the earth station antenna towards the satellite and/or directs the satellite antenna towards the earth station antenna. Satellites can have simplified hardware if the earth station's antenna is continually steered to face the satellite. Additionally the transmitter in the satellite will consume less power. Lower-power transmitters reduce operational costs. For example, lower power consumption in the satellite transmitter can translate into a decrease in the cost of putting the satellite into orbit if the amount of hardware on the satellite is reduced.
Some bidirectional transceiver systems have multiple transceivers whose relative positions can change. In this case, the receivers of the transceivers in communication exchange positional data and one or both of the receivers readjust the orientations of their antennae for optimal reception.
In an exemplary bidirectional transceiver system, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are used to provide communication links among the soldiers on a battlefield and between soldiers and a remote command post. The UAVs are equipped with transceivers and other equipment to scout an area, to determine the location of enemy troops and to transmit the enemy's location to the soldiers, who may be moving. The soldiers are equipped with transceivers that communicate, via a UAV, with the command post and other soldiers. To prevent signal interception by the enemy, the UAV transmits sensitive information to the transceiver located on a soldier using a directional signal, rather than with an omni-directional signal. If the UAV uses the more secure directional signal, the transceiver attached to the soldier must update the UAV with the new transceiver location as the soldier moves. It is preferable that the soldier's transceiver does not transmit his or her location to the UAV, since the enemy might intercept the soldier's location signal thereby increasing the danger for the soldier. It is preferable to reduce the weight of the transceivers on the UAV, on the soldier, or on both.